Testing Times
by OnlyAtNight
Summary: Fred and George have a new potion. Who are the lucky guinea pigs? WARNING: Pure unadulterated porn R Rated CW HG pairing.


**Disclaimer**: The copyright to Harry Potter belongs exclusively to J K Rowling. Good for her too.

**Warning:** Contains descriptive sex scenes between consenting adults.

* * *

**Testing Times.**

Everyone was gathered around the family table for another memorable Weasley Saturday evening feast. So many voices all talking at once, it had never been a quiet house and the Weasley's loved the noise.

Hermione found herself next to Charlie who had only been back from Romania for one week. They had been friends for a while, sharing common interests, and they had frequently corresponded. The conversations were animated and happy, as were all the Saturday conversations in the Weasley house.

It was Ginny's first year out of Hogwarts. She was studying to be a medi-witch at St Mungo's hospital and was dating a colleague, Neville Longbottom.

Ron and Harry were in Auror training, just as they had imagined they would be. Their friendship had grown into love in recent months and they were still in the honeymoon phase of their relationship.

Percy was at the Ministry as an undersecretary to a department that was very hush-hush. Fred and George suspected that was simply because he didn't know what he was doing, or the other departmental people wouldn't tell Percy what their aim was. They still didn't trust him after that last fiasco with Crouch. Penelope Clearwater had stuck by him all this time and their marriage was arranged for 1 months time.

Bill was still with Gringotts as a curse breaker and enjoyed the work. He was married to Fleur and they had 2 children currently holidaying with their mother in Paris.

Meanwhile Fred and George were the biggest pranksters in the Wizarding world and owned 4 joke shops throughout the UK. They were planning to break into the EU market in the near future, a trip to Rome was already coming up. They were playboy bachelors but what else could Molly and Arthur expect.

* * *

Molly and Arthur Weasley relaxed as they surveyed their extended family. All their children were in meaningful relationships except for Charlie. Oh, and the twins, never forget the twins heaven forbid. Charlie didn't seem to date much and had never brought a girl home for them to meet. However, he did have lots of women friends, Hermione being one of them. Molly would love to have Hermione marry into her family but with Ron recently "_coming out_" this was highly unlikely. Perhaps Charlie, she thought, they did get on well together. 

Hermione always said she didn't have time for relationships whilst she was at university and also had a part time transfiguration apprenticeship with Minerva at Hogwarts. She sighed wistfully, nothing would make Molly happier than pairing up Hermione and Charlie, they looked good together. She could imaging the sturdy little grandchildren they would produce for her.

Upon hearing their mother's deep sigh, Fred and George looked at her then followed her train of vision to see her gazing wistfully at Hermione and Charlie chatting and smiling at each other. Charlie must have said something funny as Hermione laughed before swatting at his arm. He pulled his arm back in mock pain and pouted at her in indignation. That made her laugh again and give him a one armed hug. Molly sighed again.

George leant over to Fred and whispered into his brother's ear "_Love Potion no. 5_".

Fred smirked and nodded "_The Game's afoot_".

George rose from the table making a small cough for attention "_Making tea, anyone for a cuppa_?".

Nearly everyone nodded in assent as he and Fred went to the kitchen to brew the tea.

* * *

Love potion no. 5 was a new invention that was still in the testing phase for the Wizarding Weasley Brothers. The first 4 potions were either disasters or made the testers so randy they had to be put into a dreamless sleep for 48 hours to wait for the potion to wear off. 

They had high hopes for no. 5 as all their tests had so far proved positive. The tests had shown that the new potion would not work on complete strangers, the couple had to already have affection for each other for the potion to work to full capacity. Otherwise there would only be a bit of staring and drooling at each other and perhaps a mild urge to kiss.

The Brothers Weasley were curious men, coupled with George's urge to know if Hermione was capable of getting it on with a man. He knew that the one time she had tried to seduce Ron it had ended badly, poor Hermione, it would be good for her to get it on with someone, anyone, why not Charlie. They both knew Charlie well enough to know that he was starved of affection as well. They looked good together, why not give them a small shove.

Although George had always fancied Hermione, he knew deep down that he wasn't the sort of bloke who could give her a decent future. So he just settled for the odd kiss, hug and a perve down her top. In his opinion she had smashing tits.

* * *

The tea was made and Fred handed around cups. George poured and popped a little something extra in Hermione's cup. Once she started to drink her tea, which to the delight of the twins she shared with Charlie, Fred started his stopwatch. A stopwatch was an essential part of the plan, they had to know how long it took for the potion to take effect and how long it lasted. Sure, it was a pervy job, but someone had to do it Fred reasoned. Had to know if the dosage was enough for starters.

* * *

30 minutes later people started to drift off to bed. Goodnights went around the house and finally Hermione and Charlie were left in the Lounge room chatting on the sofa. 

George and Fred had slipped into the nearest broom cupboard and watched intently for signs the potion was taking effect. They were dismayed to see that even 40 minutes after ingesting the potion neither Charlie nor Hermione seemed to be taking an active interest in the other. Damn, not another failure!

45 minutes. Hermione rose from the sofa and stretched in front of Charlie running her hands through her no nonsense short bobbed hair as she did so. She then offered a hand to him to help him up from the sofa.

The twins watched as he took the offered hand and held on without trying to rise. Unfortunately they couldn't hear what was being said, but they could see Hermione smiling and shaking her head though it looked half-hearted. Pity they forgot the extendable ears, that would have made their research easier.

* * *

"_Come on Charlie_" Hermione said "_Aren't you ready for bed, surely you're tired_?". 

"_Mina, has your hair always been that colour. Sorry, don't know where that came from_" he shook his head as if trying to clear a fog from it. "_Sit down and enjoy the fire, we can sleep in tomorrow_".

He was still holding her hand so she knelt on the sofa facing him. Strangely she felt the urge to touch his hair so she leant over and ran her free hand up the side of his face and into his hair.

"_So soft_" she murmured looking at his face whilst holding her head at an angle like she had never really seen him before.

* * *

George poked Fred in the ribs, "_What does the stop watch say mate, it's started_." 

"_50 minutes, take a note, first signs of seduction taking place_" Fred said in his most scientific voice.

"_Righto, check_" George replied writing a note on his clipboard.

* * *

Charlie pulled Hermione onto his lap. He closed his eyes and leant into her caress of his face, a contented sigh escaping his lips. 

When he released her other hand he placed both of his onto her waist to give her support as she moved her hand up to caress the other side of his face. Hermione ran both hands into his hair and moved his head to rest on her breast.

"_Charlie_" she moaned softly "_I feel, umm, I don't know…"_ she was unable to continue as he started to kiss her breast through her shirt where she'd rested his face.

She shifted her position again and kneeled next to Charlie and then shortly found herself straddling him.

Charlie released his hold on her waist and moved his hands up to undo a couple of the buttons on her shirt before putting his face back onto her chest, sighing and slowly nipping at the swell of a breast.

He moved his hands down to her hips and pulled her closer into his body to rub her against his growing erection.

"_Mina_" he moaned against her breast as Hermione rocked into him thrusting her pelvis slightly, throwing her head backwards and groaning deliciously.

* * *

George's eyes opened widely in excitement as he stared forgetting his clipboard for a moment until Fred elbowed him. 

"_Good stuff eh? Take some notes for later Georgie_".

"_Oh, ok Fred, forgot myself for a moment_" he coughed to hide his peeping.

"_Still no kissing, why isn't he kissing her_" Fred checked his stopwatch – it was up to 60 minutes.

* * *

Hermione leant back from Charlie and slowly finished unbuttoning her shirt slipping it off her shoulders exposing a lacy white bra. 

Charlie still had hold of her hips and was rocking her into him as he watched her strip enjoying the view from the firelight flickering behind her back.

Slowly as if to tease him she slipped each bra strap down first and moved her arms to slip out of the confines. He continued to grind against her and enjoyed the sight before him.

She reached up behind her back and flicked the closures on the bra allowing it to slip off and fall onto his chest before sweeping it away onto the floor.

Spreading her legs wider to accommodate Charlie, Hermione moved forward thrusting her breasts into his face rubbing her nipples against his chin stubble and moaning loudly.

Charlie took a hardened nipple into his mouth and started to suck and nip greedily, groaning loudly as he pulled Hermione further into his embrace.

She reached down to grab his T-shirt and dragged it up over his head as he released her nipple with a popping sound momentarily before latching on to the other one and biting her in heated passion.

"_Mina_" he moaned "_I want, I want_…"

"_You want … tell me_" she replied breathlessly.

"_You. I want to be inside you, I want you_" he moaned as he latched onto her neck biting and kissing.

"_Yes_" she screamed aloud repeatedly as he ravaged her throat before silencing her by moving to her mouth.

* * *

"_Finally_" said Fred in a somewhat sarcastic tone "_80 minutes_". He turned to George but all he heard was heavy breathing behind him. "_What the fuck are you doing – take notes damn you_" he cursed his twin in a loud whisper. 

By the time Fred turned back to the couple on the sofa they had disappeared from his view. "_Bugger_" he exclaimed in disgust "_Where the hell are they?_".

Fred grabbed George by the shirt and stealthily slipped out of the closet dragging his twin to get a better view of the lovers.

* * *

By the time they reached a new vantage point Charlie was lying on top of Hermione on the sofa kissing her passionately and trying desperately to kick off his boots whilst simultaneously remove her cargo pants. 

The buttons were slowing him down considerably and she wasn't helping by trying to kick off her heavily laced combat boots and undo his pants at the same time.

To the casual observer, namely Fred, they were a mess of khaki and limbs flailing every which way but not reaching a goal.

A loud thump had Charlie flat on his back on the floor with Hermione on top of him in a tangle. After a minute she jumped up grabbing his hands to bring him up too.

She sat quickly on the edge of the sofa and made short shift of the laces of her heavy boots tossing them aside dangerously and standing again ripped off her trousers, socks and knickers.

By the time she was standing up straight again Charlie was also naked and he grabbed her by the hips pulling her close, grinding his erect penis into her crotch, as he latched onto her neck once again.

* * *

_Vampire_, George wrote on his clipboard in a shaking hand as he quietly moaned crossing his legs to keep his own erection in check. 

Fred, however, was snickering like a schoolboy as he turned to slap his brother joyfully "_It's fucking working. Bloody brilliant_" he trilled "_90 minutes_".

George made another note though doubted he would be able to decipher his own scrawl later.

* * *

Hermione shoved Charlie back down onto the sofa. 

She was panting heavily and looked at him like a predator eyeing up its next meal. Her mouth hung open, breasts rising and falling with each breath, her hands ran through her hair pushing it back off her face before she leapt onto Charlie straddling him and kissing him forcefully biting his bottom lip violently in her passion.

Charlie in his turn grabbed her buttocks lifting her up to kneel over him.

His huge throbbing cock was standing up towards her folds and he lifted his hips thrusting into her slightly to gauge her reaction.

It didn't take long for him to get his reply. She moved her hands to his shoulders pulling back to look into his eyes and lowered herself onto him.

It seemed she was moving in slow motion as she took him in an inch at a time savouring the feel of his hardness in her soaking wet vagina as he entered her tightness before withdrawing to start the process slowly again.

Finally Hermione slid the whole length of Charlie's penis inside herself and ground against him.

He threw his head back and moaned loudly calling her name.

She bounced up and down on him for a minute before he lifted her up and pushed her down onto her back on the sofa pumping into her fiercely biting her nipple eliciting a loud scream of pleasure from her.

"_Fuck me hard Charlie_" she screamed "_Cum in me. Yes…"_

Charlie was lost in passion and excitement hearing her shout at him. After another minute of frantic hard fucking he withdrew just long enough to have her kneel for him on the floor leaning onto the sofa.

He started to pump her enthusiastically from behind as he slapped her ass.

His balls bashed hard against her ass as she reached back to rub her clit and grab at his pumping cock all the while panting loudly.

His pounding was incredibly deep and hard for what seemed like ages to her then she shouted "_I'm cumming, oh god, yes, I'm cumming – fuck me_" as her orgasm started to wash over her.

They came together, he being pushed over the edge by the throbbing of her vagina as it spasmed in orgasm.

Spurting his cum deep inside her he shouted unintelligible words in Romanian as his final thrusting ended and he collapsed against her back.

After catching his breath a few minutes later he withdrew from her and sat back onto the floor pulling her into his lap, he then started to kiss her deeply and passionately mumbling her name and endearments with each breath he took.

He sat cross-legged and she had her legs wound around his waist kissing his mouth and rubbing her breasts against his hairy perspiration drenched chest. The feeling of his hot cum running down her thighs added to her post-coital excitement and lingering bliss.

* * *

"_110_" said Fred clicking off the stopwatch "_About bloody time too the brew only lasts for 120 doesn't it_?" he turned to his brother who wore a glazed expression on his face "_You ok mate, you look a bit peaky?_". 

"_Um, yeah_" George replied hoping Fred didn't see that he had cum in his pants with excitement just by watching Charlie and Hermione "_just a bit tired I think_".

"_Oh, ok then_" he turned back to watch the lovers on the floor "_Wonder if they'll do it again, might be worthwhile to wait and see. What do you think_".

George shook his head "_No mate I think they're done. You can stay if you like but I gotta go to bed now, I'm stuffed_".

"_Sure_" Fred said taking the clipboard from George "_I'll just watch for a couple more minutes to see if they do it again. See you upstairs later_" he slapped his twin on the arm as he turned to go.

Before he could see what Charlie and Hermione were doing he heard a loud _Popping_ sound and realised they must have apperated away somewhere.

"_Fucking hell_" he moaned in disappointment "_bugger it_".

He stood up and surveyed the area to make sure they were no longer downstairs. With a disgusted humphing noise he turned and trudged up to the room he shared with George when they stayed at the Burrow.

George was in the bathroom masturbating in the shower and heard Fred say loudly "_The bastards apperated away so I'm going to hit the sack too. Fuck it, I'm so disappointed – You_?"

"_No mate_" George managed to get out as he furiously pumped his hard cock "_I think the results were good_" he choked off anything else he could say as he came all over his hand against the wall of the warm shower, visions of Hermione's bouncing breasts all he could see in his mind.

He collapsed against the tiles as the last of his cum dribbled out of his cock wishing it had been him fucking her like that and not Charlie.

Maybe he would volunteer to re-test the potion if Fred thought it needed it.

"_It's all good_" he moaned.


End file.
